I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for mitigating interference in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A UE may communicate with a serving cell and may be within range of one or more neighbor cells. The term “cell” can refer to a coverage area of a base station and/or a base station subsystem serving the coverage area. The UE may receive a data transmission sent by the serving cell to the UE on the downlink. The UE may also receive other data transmissions sent by the neighbor cells to other UEs. These other data transmissions may appear as interference to the UE and may impact the ability of the UE to recover the data transmission from the serving cell. It may be desirable to mitigate the interference on the downlink in order to improve performance.